There
by anoniblast25
Summary: Allí, escondido en el cubículo del sanitario con el cigarrillo en la mano y pensamientos en la cabeza de cuánto odiaba al cabrón de sus pesadillas pero también lo adoraba junto al ángel de sus sueños, habría Lance entonces de verlos juntos para descubrir la verdad ante todo. {ONE SHOT} [SHKLANCE] (AU)


Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Miren, no lo sé, pero he estado buscando fanfics ShKlance y no encuentro ni uno así que decidí hacerlo porque además no hay suficiente amor para este trío. No es smut ni lemon o algo así, yo nomás escribí lo que mi mente dictó

encuéntrame en tumblr como 'anonicapodamato'!  
cuéntame qué te pareció este asqueroso o.s.!

 _#AnoniLovesYouBaby_

* * *

 **There**

 **N** o es que Lance odiara a Keith Kogane por ser el _cabrón sensual_ del colegio; tampoco le desagradaba porque fuese un _chulo_ ni porque el muy bastardo se aprovechara no sólo de su propia belleza, sino también de sus talentos inéditos para que nadie —a excepción de _Takashi Shirogane_ , muchacho considerado como el mejor amigo del copetudo, y que Lance admiraba por ser tan _jodidamente perfecto_ — se le acercara; no es que le odiara en sí, pero a veces su comportamiento le sacaba de quicio y Lance no sabía qué hacer para ignorar su presencia por más radiante que fuese. Porque aunque admitía que el sujeto era bastante atractivo, algo tenía que no le agradaba del todo —o que posiblemente le agradaba de más y eso molestaba con furor al pobre de Lance—. En toda la escuela se hablaba —y él lo sabía por boca de Hunk y confirmaciones de Pidge— sobre la extraña relación entre el cabrón de sus pesadillas, Keith, y el ángel de sus sueños, Shiro. Solía verlos como el dúo conocido que eran, casi siempre entre clases, a veces en fiestas, inclusive en una ocasión los había visto cenando en un restaurante chino; y entre más los miraba juntos, más pensaba que ambos ocultaban algo.

Sus sospechas fueron ciertas aquella tarde donde Lance se los encontró en los sanitarios masculinos de la escuela —bueno, no se los encontró; más bien, ellos entraron sin saber que él estaba en uno de los baños—. Él no solía encerrarse en los cubículos de los sanitarios exclusivamente para hacer necesidades; en realidad, él se escondía para poder fumar uno que otro cigarrillo cuando estaba estresado. Solía hacerlo a veces durante clases o inclusive después de terminar la jornada completa cuando deplano necesitaba tener el horrible sabor del tabaco en la boca. Podría decirse que hasta era un vicio controlado que poco a poco lo consumía. Hunk lo acompañaba en ciertas ocasiones sólo para recordarle lo mucho que aborrecía oler el humo del cigarro en sus ropas —por ello llevaba en su mochila un perfume olor a coco con piña que compartía con el susodicho—. Y sin embargo, Lance no le prestaba la debida atención ya que la presencia de éste no le seguía la mayoría del tiempo, puesto a que no era algo cotidiano el estar fumando dentro o fuera de las instalaciones escolares, y por ende no habría de preocuparse. Hasta la fecha, ni uno de los maestros lo había atrapado, y daba gracias a Hunk y a Dios por ello. El estrés se debía por variadas cosas. Hunk lo tenía claro y en alto: Lance fumaba _sólo_ cuando todo en su interior se le acumulaba —dígase así a los problemas familiares, a las notas escolares y a las relaciones amorosas fallidas—; por supuesto que entendía, pero según él, no era la manera correcta para que Lance lidiara con eso.

Pese a ello, y encontrándose atrapado en ese justo momento allí en su habitual cubículo escondido con el cigarro a punto de prender, pues llámesele entonces un cobarde o bebé llorón, pero de ninguna forma habría Lance de moverse —con la excepción de subir los propios pies sin consciencia alguna a la taza del escusado donde yacía sentado— ante los pasos provenientes alrededor de los baños varoniles; observando por el hueco inferior de la vitrina cómo dos pares de piernas se juntaban frente a los lavamanos, bastándole apenas unos segundos para apagar el encendedor de sus manos y mover el cigarrillo de sus labios a los dedos, reconociendo los botines militares pasados de moda que bien sabía a quién pertenecían.

El estruendo de un golpazo en los baños de alado inundó la sala entera, y Lance carraspeó apenas haciendo un ruidito que quizá y tal vez pasó desapercibido por los dos hombres al otro lado de su puerta. Buscó la manera de ver con cuidado por la rendija del cubículo, figurando con su confuso semblante la silueta de Takashi terminando de lavarse las manos, para después girarse y recargarse en la estructura del lavabo con una sonrisa. Lance por su parte, seguía inmóvil, observando con sus propios orbes zarcos la pronta aparición de un Keith a espaldas que se posó frente al inmenso cuerpo de Shiro.

"No hay nadie." Pudo escuchar el decidido tono Keith.

"¿Estás seguro?" Y después el coqueto de Shiro.

"Completamente."

‹‹ _Mentira. Yo estoy aquí››_ , pensó el idiota encerrado en el baño.

Lance McClain por supuesto, sin ser un completo tonto y habiéndose estancado ahora en la peligrosa situación donde únicamente sentía su mandíbula abriéndose por las maniobras inesperadas de ambos, prestando atención a la sonrisa provocadora de un Shiro mordiéndose el labio inferior y posicionando una de sus manos en la cadera de _ese cabrón_ para terminar por ver cómo le metía una de las rodillas en medio de la entrepierna, se alejó un momento de la rendija y controló su entrecortada respiración, no sabiendo si se trataba de nervios o emoción al ser testigo de tal escena. Volvió a bajar la vista ante el hueco inferior donde miraba los pies de ambos, y pudo figurar como las piernas de Keith cambiaban de posición, estando atrás de las de Shiro.

No es que considerase su situación como 'espiar a alguien' ya que él había llegado primero que ellos, y que el dúo no se diera cuenta de su presencia ya era meramente su culpa. De igual forma, Lance se mordió el interior de la mejilla al escuchar gimoteos y murmureos subidos de tono, todavía sin inmutar a moverse, con algo en el estómago que se le revolvía y un cosquilleo apareciéndole en el pecho; la curiosidad le picaba alrededor del cuerpo, y soltando un suspiro lo más lento que pudo para no emitir cualquier ruido, volvió a mirar por el huequillo de la puerta lo que se le permitía, el cambio de roles: el cuerpo de Keith sentado en el lavabo con Shiro entre las piernas, dándole la espalda al gran espejo donde se reflejaba el hombre contrario.

Lance podía verlo en los semblantes de cada uno: los temibles orbes de Keith se encontraban en una contienda con los de Shiro. Podía ver como cada uno tenía algo dentro de su ser vibrando, con la vista nublada, y con Keith manteniendo las duras manos enguantadas en el pecho del hombre frente a él. Un beso apasionado que dio inicio a lo que fueron las caricias, siendo largo, sintiéndose húmedo, cálido; ampliando las ganas tanto en Lance como en Shiro de tomar terreno con las uñas bajo las ropas ante el encanto del Kogane que tenía las de ganar, y dejándose tocar los muslos y caderas con el tacto de su acompañante, Keith dirigió la mirada aún con sus labios lamiendo las comisuras de Takashi hacia el punto exacto de la rendija donde yacía la vista de Lance. A éste le entró un calor que sentía nocivo —quizá para los tres—, y aguantó la respiración tanto como pudo.

Estaba _jodido y más allá_ si Keith se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

"Shiro… _Aquí no_." Había escuchado Lance antes de apartar la vista otra vez, implorando a cualquier Dios que se encontrase en el cielo que terminaran de una buena vez para salir corriéndolo lo más pronto a casa.

Acabando de experimentar el sabor ajeno, de haber palpado la suave piel de las entrepiernas, con Lance al fondo apreciando una vista que quizá y por qué no, podría repetirla en sueños; Keith o Shiro, simplemente alejarse el uno del otro para limpiar sus bocas y arreglar parte de sus ropas con uno lentos y sensuales movimientos, terminando por besarse una última vez de la misma suave, larga y cálida manera puesto a que al fin y al cabo no había prisa alguna. Esperando con un severo sonrojo en la cara y temblores en el cuerpo por haberse estado apretujándose a sí mismo durante toda la secuencia, una vez alejado de la rendija por donde las miradas entre sí mismo y el cabrón de Kogane se habían encontrado, Lance fue paciente hasta que por el mismo hueco inferior vio los pasos de las malditas botas militares que tanto odiaba. Los pies contrarios le hicieron tragar duro, viendo su propio final.

"Sé más silencioso para la otra." Por última vez habría de escuchar antes de soltar el encendedor para que hiciese un sonido sordo. Y oyendo más tarde una risita de Shiro, llevándose con ella la presencia del dúo que ahora abarcarían sus mejores sueños, Lance entonces pateó la dura puerta de metal.


End file.
